Camping
by LightningFireDragon3713
Summary: Finn,Holley,Siddeley,OC Cammie, and OC Harry go camping in the best camping spots in the U.S. Story better then summary. -HUMANIZED- Some FinnxHolley. Please review! Ideas welcome!
1. Driving

**Hi guys, here is a new story, with some characters from some of monkeylover422's stories! All credits to her! (Well, for her OCs at least.) Oh, and just one more thing, to all you New Life readers who were nice enough to leave a review, I will try to update that soon. I just got overloaded with school work... But now I'm on summer break, so I can write away!**

* * *

****Camping,Ch 1, Driving

"Are we there yet?" Harry's voice rang through Filmore's bus, which they were driving in.

"Well maybe if you drove, Harry, you could tell that we're NOT THERE YET!" Holley yelled, at her brother, who was now getting on her nerves.

Holley,Harry,Finn,Siddeley, and Cammie were going to try some of the best camping spots in the U.S. (A.N: For those who may not know, Harry is Holley's twin brother, and Cammie was Siddeley's younger sister.) It was Sid's idea, and the only reason Finn said yes, was because Sid said he would tell the whole world that he (He meaning Finn) and Holley were engaged, including her parents. Plus, Sid wouldn't stop bugging Finn about it.

"Well it's not my fault you wont let me drive!" Harry exclaimed.

Holley pulled over. Finn sighed. He was getting tired of them fighting.

"Fine then. You can drive now!" Holley said.

"It's about time!" Harry said.

Next Holley switched places with Harry, who was sitting across from Finn, in the back. But instead of sitting there, Holley sat next to Finn. In front of them were Sid and Cammie, sleeping away. Finn was looking out the window. Holley ran her fingers through her hair, then she stole a kiss from him. Guess what? Sid woke up.

"Huh, what? Are you two making out?" Sid asked.

Both Finn and Holley's faces were like -_-

"Heh heh...sorry..." Sid said.

"Were here!" Harry shouted.

Next they all got out and got the stuff from the back.

"Wait a second..." Cammie said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We only have three tents, there are five of us..."

Harry immediately did the math. "I call the extra tent!"

"What? Oh no, I am NOT sharing with Cammie..." Sid said.

"Why not?"Harry asked.

Cammie giggled. " Because last time when we went camping with our cousins, I made him wet his pants with the hand in warm water trick."

"Oh...Ha ha, Sid wet his pants!" Harry said.

"It was a while ago!" Sid said, then he blushed.

"Were done setting up tents!" Holley said.

"That didn't take too long." Finn then said. "Why is Sid blushing?"

Harry then told Holley and Finn. They both laughed. Then Cammie and Harry started laughing too.

"Ok, I think were hurting Sids feelings now." Cammie said.

LATER

"Do we have the tent arrangement?" Cammie asked.

"Yes, it says that Harry gets his own tent, me and you share, and..." he laughed. "Finn and Holley share..." He made a kissy face. Holley tased him.

"Good job, Holley." Cammie said, laughing. "He deserved that."

* * *

**Ok! That was chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed! Oh and btw, in my version of Holley, she has purple hair, and Finn has light blue kinda like Jack Frosts... Yes, I know, weird... But I'm like that.**


	2. Camp

Thanks For th review. And no, it doesn't mean he's old XD When I imagine a humanized car, their hair is the same color as their car, just FYI.

thepopstar27: xD Maybe Sid's "Finn-and-Holley-are-making-out-sences" were tingling. xD

Wait if Finn has Light blue hair, does that mean he's old? :/

Finn: ...

Sorry... .'

Enjoy!

* * *

Camping, Ch 2 Camp

The next morning

Sid and Cammie were first to wake up.

"Morning Sid. Sleep well?"

"Well yes, but..."

Cammie sighed. "But what?"

"My,uh,one of my senses were tingling..."

"The Finn-and-Holley-are-making-out ones?"

Siddeley sighed. "Yes..."

"Sid, why do you have such a sense?"

"I don't know!"

Harry was next to wake up.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Anyone else awake?"

"We are! Sid and Cammie said at the same time. "Jinx!"

Next Cammie got an evil smirk on her face. "Hey, I got an idea..."

"What is it?" Sid and Harry asked

•••

Sid slowly walked up to Finn and Holley's tent, with a blow horn.

"A-are you sure they won't get mad?"

"Ok, Sid, if they get mad, I'll take credit, ok?" Cammie said.

"Ok then." Sid said. He then blew the horn. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Sid said. He looked into the tent. No one was there. "Uh guys? They're not in there..."

Meanwhile,in the woods next to the camping site, Finn and Holley were asleep.

First Finn woke up. He saw Holley leaning up against him, asleep. He smiled. Then he looked up and saw the trees, wondering how the best spies in the world could have fallen asleep so easily in a forest. He felt Holley stir, so he looked at her and saw she was waking up.

"Oh, good morning Finn. Are we still in the forest?" Holley asked.

Finn nodded. He was going to say they should go back, but she interupted him with her lips on his.

Meanwhile...

"My Finn-and-Holley-are-making-out senses are tingling again!"

* * *

**Ok guys, there you have it, chapter 2! And yes I put a little Folley fluff in there :) Hope you enjoyed! And please help with ideas for next chapter!**


	3. The Call

**Ugh. Hey guys, sorry I seem so frustrated, I just had to restyle this whole chapter three times because my stupid thing I'm typing on keeps not responding and refreshing the page. Credit to monkeylover422 for her OCs and Sid's sense. Well, here.**

* * *

**Camping, ch 3 The call**Finn was always happy when Holley kissed him. Holley then realized something.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yes, Holley?"

"When we get back we should, um, change, because we spent all day yesterday in these clothes and then we slept in them in dirt."

Finn glanced at his very dark blue sweatshirt he wore on casual days. He was wearing a grey tshirt underneath and blue jeans, and some tennis shoes. Holley was wearing some boots, and a black lacey skirt with grey leggings underneath. She was also wearing a purple tank top.

They walked back, and got there in no time. Needless to say Sid was confused.

"Where were you guys?"

"Oh, um, nowhere." Finn stated.

"No, you were somewhere, and why are you still wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Sid asked.

"Oh, I don't know Sid, why do you be so weird everyday?"

Sid stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought."

•••

Later

After Finn and Holley had changed(Finn still wearing the sweatshirt, but he brushed all the dirt off it) the day was pretty much normal. Well, normal for THEM at least.

*RingRing*

Holley looked at her phone.

"It's Mater," she said, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Holley! It's me, Mater!"

Holley giggled. "I know Mater, I saw the caller ID."

"Ok then, but I was just done calling to see when yous done coming to Radiator Springs again with Finn and Sid?"

"I think we are going to come sooner than you think, Mater. Bye, I have to go."

"Bye Miss Holley!"

Holley hung up her phone. "That was Mater," she said.

"Let me guess, you want to go to Radiator Springs next?" Finn asked her.

"You're such a mind reader, Finn. What am I thinking now?"

"That you love me, and I love you back?"

"Yep, you're a mind reader." She said, then locked her lips on his.

* * *

**Sorry it seemed kinda short, guys. I hope I got Mater's accent right. XD Well, I'll try to keep updating, and hope to post the RS chapter soon!**


	4. Canoeing

**Heya guys! Here is another chapter with... canoeing! Suggested by thepopstar27! I know you can't wait to read... So here it is! And Btw, this story is pre What To Expect When Your Expecting. And please tell me which I should make first: Cars story or adventure time story! (Edit: Now that I think about it, Finn and Finn together is kinda funny... XD) Also, more happiness! Truth or dare near the end before I added more XD **

* * *

Camping, Ch 4 Canoeing

"Skootch over!"

"You!"

"Sid, stop dancing!"

"Why can't I dance?"

"SHUT UP!" Cammie yelled, to get everyone to, well, shut up. "That's better. Now everyone stop moving or well tip over!"

Sid continued dancing.

"Sid, stop!" Finn said. He still kept dancing. Finn just pushed Sid off. Everyone laughed.

"That wasn't nice!" Sid said, pulling Finn in, almost tipping them over.

"Oh that does it!" Finn said. He got out his grappling hook, wrapped it around Sid, and forced him to go water skiing... without skis.(A.N. Yeah. That's right. Water skiing on a canoe. Boom. XD They had a jet booster. Bazinga!)

"AHHHHHHHHH HELP ME THESE CRAZY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME OH SWEET LORD HELP ME IM GONNA DIE!" Sid screamed/yelled. Mostly scream like a girl.

"Ugh, scream-like-a-girl Sid is here." Cammie said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"He looks so pathetic." Harry said. Everyone agreed.

They parked their jet-propelled canoe, and Sid was shivering. "That was cruel, guys."

"Oh Sid, it wasn't THAT bad." Finn said.

Cammie had a really good idea. "Anyone for truth or dare?"

•••

"Ok, Cammie, truth or dare?" Sid asked his sister.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tongue kiss Harry for at least a minute."

"What?! I aint doin that!"

"You have to."

"Ugh fine." They did.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Ok Harry, truth or dare?" Cammie said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to punch Sid in the face a couple times." He did.

"Ow, Cammie, what was that for?"

"Your dare."

"Ok, Holley, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Um, dare!"

"I dare you to make me an uncle." Finn and Holley looked about ready to kill him. (Reference to my other story!) "Heh, I'm just kidding. I dare you to rub Finn's sweatshirt in mud, dirt, water, then wear it for at least a minute. Then clean it thoroughly."

"Ugh fine." Finn gave her his sweatshirt. She dipped it in the water, then rolled it in dirt, the splashed it with mud. She then put it on. A minute later, she cleaned it, then gave it back to Finn. She actually did a decent job cleaning it, she even dried it. Finn put it back on.

"Ok Finn, truth or dare?" Holley asked her partner.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wrap your grappling hook around Siddeley, then dangle him over that cliff."

Finn had a smug look on his face.

"AHHHHHH GET ME DOWN FROM HERE ARE YOU SIRE THIS THING IS STURDY IM GONNA DIE GET ME DOWN HELP MEEEEEEE"

Holley was recording this whole thing.

"IN CASE I DIE, REBECCA I LOVE YOU! NOW SWEET LORD HELP ME!"

They got him up. Holley sent it to Rebecca, along with Sid's number, and the video.

"Ok done. Sid, truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go pick Rebecca up from Radiator Springs(which wasn't to far away), bring her here, and sleep in the same tent. Actually, in the same SLEEPING BAG."

"But-"

"You have to."

An hour and a half later, Sid came back with Lightning, Sally, and Rebecca, with a few extra tents. Believe it or not, Sid did the dare.

Le next morning

"So, Sid, did ya enjoy it? Finn asked, a smug look on his face.

'Yes,' Sid thought. "No."

"You liar."

"Well, did YOU enjoy making out with Holley last night? My senses were tingling!"

"..." -_-

"Ha!"

•••

Sid wanted to pay Finn back, oh so badly. So he caught a mosquito and a wasp in a jar, and while Holley was in the tent, he let them free in there. He knew Finn was sensitive when it came to Holley, that's why he did that. He was gonna catch them in the act then show it to everyone.

"AHHHHHH! FINN HELP ME!" She ran off into the woods, just as Sid planned. Finn then ran after her into the woods.

In Le woods

"Holley! Holley! The bugs are gone!" Finn shouted.

"Good!" Holley said. She then followed this light. It was nighttime, so it was reasonably noticeable. Sid had found a firefly hollow where the bugs always were. He has set up a camera in there.

"Woah, Finn, check this out! It's so pretty!"

"It is."

"Oh Finn, it's just so... romantic..." She said smiling. She grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt and dragged him into a kiss. They ended up falling asleep in the hollow. Sid was happy as he had the tape.

•••

It was morning, and everyone but Finn and Holley were awake. They were still in the hollow.

"Everyone, I have a movie to show you." Sid said, pulling out the tape. They all watched it.

(Spoiler) "I have a feeling I'm gonna become an uncle soon..." Harry said.

"Aww, Lightning, that was sweet!" She smiled.

"Uh, Sally, I know that look..." Sally dragged him into a kiss.

"Let's go to live tv." Sid said, switching to mode to live camera.

Holley was leaned up against Finn, wearing his sweatshirt, as she had gotten cold so he gave it to her.

"Wait that's not live tv, Sid said, switching it to REAL live. They weren't there.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Holleu asked. She was still wearing Finn's sweatshirt.

"Uh..."

"Don't lie Sid. I saw the whole thing." Finn said, crossing his arms.

"You guys that was so sweet!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah...'sweet'..." Sid said, making a kissy face.

Holley's fists clenched, but you couldn't see her hands at all since the sweatshirt was a little big for her. She kicked Sid right in the wrong place.

"OW! HOLLEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You deserved it." Finn said.

"I would have done that if he recorded us," Sally whispered to Lightning.

* * *

**Wow. Long chapter. Yes I was listening to Fireflies by Owl City while writing the Firefly scene. Wow. More than I said. Geez. And now I gotta update What To Expect When You're Expecting. Ugh. Well bye guys, I gotta sleep. I just finished at 10:04 PM XD But I'm a night owl... Well, guess I gotta go stay awake for like 6 hours so... cya... Ideas for next chapter please? Bye!**


	5. Sick

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Too many reviews to respond, but I liked them all and you guys wanted me to update. Well, here ya go. **

**(Yeah yeah, disclaimer, blah blah blah.) Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave an idea in the reviews! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! :(**

* * *

The day went by as quick as it came. Sid was looking through everyone's belongings (PRIVACY INVASION:D) when he saw that they had actually brought a few baseballs and bats.

"Hey guys! When we get to Radiator Springs, wanna play baseball?"

"Sure, Sid." Lightning said. One approval was all Sid needed.

•••

The Drive

Finn wanted to pay Sid back for all the teasing.

"Hey Sid, I bet you enjoyed sleeping in the same bag as Rebecca!"

"S-Shut up."

Finn laughed. Finn looked down at the notepad in his lap. He scribbled 'I love you Rebecca! -Sid' In Sids handwriting. He then gave it to Sid.

"Huh, what's this?" Sid said, reading it.

"Whatcha got there Sid?" Cammie said, snatching and reading it. "Ooh! A love letter!" Cammie then passed it to Rebecca.

She read it and blushed. "Sid? Did you write this?"

To show proof, Finn chucked the notepad and pen at Sids head.

"OW! WHAT DO YOU GUYS GOT AGAINST ME? What, Becca?"

"Did you write this?"

"Write what?" Becca showed him the note, and Sid blushed. "Uh, well, I wasn't the one who wrote it, the one who wrote it to get payback at me was the secret agent behind you."

Finn gasped, acting like he didn't know what happened. "I didn't do that! Look, it's in Sids handwriting!"

"It is in Sid's handwriting..." Cammie giggled.

"He lies!" Sid said.

*beep* Becca had just now received the video from Holley. She watched it.

"S-Sid?" silence.

"AWKWARDDDDDD!" Harry said/shouted.

"Were here, guys!" Sally, who was driving, said.

•••

"Heya Miss Holley and Finn! How's ya doin?" Mater said, happily upon their arrival.

Holley smiled. "Were doing great Mater."

"BASEBALLLLLL!" Sid screamed.

Finn sighed. "Oh, that's right..."

•••

"Finn! You're up to bat!" They were mid game. Finn went up. But what the others didn't know was that, when he was a kid he played baseball and was the best player. He was actually still pretty decent.

The pitcher was Lightning. He pitched it, and Finn hit it pretty far but...

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Sid yelled, jumping up to catch it. It hit him in the face and kept going.

"FINN, SERIOUSLY? WHAT DO YOU GOT AGAINST ME?"

"Oh, I dont know."

•••

Later

They had stayed in RS for three days and they said their goodbyes. In the car, they ate some leftover fish that Lightning and Sally had gotten from a new restaurant in RS.

"This fish tastes weird to me." Finn said, while he ate it.

"Eh, It's not THAT bad, though it does taste a little funny," Holley said. "It needs lemon."

"I think its AWESOME!" Sid said, stuffing his face with it.

"Ugh, I don't think I can eat anymore of this..." Finn said, holding his stomach. "Sid, you can have mine."

"YAY!" *CHOMP GURGLE BURP SMACK CHOMP*

"What was the place called again, Lightning?" Rebecca asked.

"Um, GGG I think."

"What does that stand for, Garbage, Garbage, and more Garbage?" Finn asked.

"Um actually I think it was the guys who founded it, George, Gill, and Gerald."

"It should be what I said, because that fish tasted like garbage. Like they fished it out of a trash can."

"Finn, its not that bad," Sid said.

"Says the guy who is stuffing his face with it, and swallowing before he can even taste it."

"Fine, I'll taste it." Sid took a bite and savored it. "Still, it's not that bad."

"I agree with Sid." "Me too." Cammie and Becca said. In fact, everyone thought the fish was good except Finn.

•••

Couple hours later

"So where are we going, Sid?" Cammie asked Sid, who was now driving.

"I have no idea. OOH A DENNY'S! LET'S GO THERE!"

"No food Sid..." Finn said, sounding a little groggy.

"Why? And uh, Finn, you sound groggy."

"I... Don't care. No food." Finn was only saying this because he did indeed, actually feel a little nauseous. It was from the fish.

"Well whatever, Mr. Ihatefood."

"Shut. Up. Sid."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, They had stopped at a gas station to fill up. Everyone went into the store next to it. Well, almost everyone, except Sid, who was filling up the tank, and Finn, who was feeling sick but wouldn't admit it. Everyone piled back into the van a few minutes later. It was now about 7:30.

They were now driving. Sid wasn't driving anymore. But he heard coughing, and turned around to see Finn, who looked a little sick.

"Uh, Finn? You don't look okay..-"

"I don't care. Turn back around."

"Fine, fine, sheesh."

Sid leaned forward to see Sally sitting next to Lightning who was now driving.

"Sally, didn't you used to have a best friend that was a doctor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, look at Finn... doesn't he look a little, you know, sick?"

Sally looked. "He actually does look a little sick."

Meanwhile, in the back of the van

'Ugh,' Finn thought to himself. 'I really dont feel good. I told them that fish was no good! But they didn't listen...'

"Finn?" Holley said.

"Hmm?"

"You don't look that good. Sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Holley."

•••

Everyone was getting hungry as it was 8:50 and they agreed to stop at McDonald's. (Well, everyone but Finn of course.) Sid ordered them all a double cheeseburger with a chocolate shake.

Driving again

Finn had decided to drink his shake, and maybe, just MAYBE, he would eat the burger. Maybe.

"Finn! Can I eat your burger?" Sid asked.

"No. "

"But you're not eating it,"

"Still, no."

"Finn! Just admit you're sick already!"

"I'm not sick!" Finn lied.

"Fine. But when you need medical attention, dont ask me."

"Why would I need medical attention?"

"Just- because- ugh. nevermind."

A Few hours later, Sid looked at Finn again and he looked sick. Very sick.

"Hey Sally, do you know what Finn has yet?"

"Yes, actually. I looked it up and it says he has food poisoning."

Sid was struck by a lightning bolt of sense. "It must of been from that fish! But why didn't I get it? I ate the rest of his fish."

"That, I'm not sure. I don't know how he could have got it and you couldn't."

"Maybe it was just the fish he ate? Like it was only the few bites he took."

"That could be possible," Sally said. She was texting her friend who was a doctor and that's how she knew everything.

"She said the first symptom is usually diarrhea or stomach cramps."

Sid glanced at Finn. He was holding his stomach.

"It's stomach cramps."

Sally texted her friend the info.

"She asked if it looked like he was feeling nauseous, or if he was vomiting a lot."

"Um, I haven't seen him that much, but I'll ask Holley."

"Holley?" Sid asked.

"Yes?"

"Um..." Sid felt too uncomfortable to actually ask, so he showed her the text.

"Well, he obviously hasn't been vomiting a lot, and he's to stubborn to admit if he's nauseous or not..."

"Well, if someone sounds groggy when they're talking to you, doesn't that mean their feeling nauseous?" Sid asked.

"Yes, usually," Sally said.

"Ok. That must mean he's nauseous. Plus remember he didn't want food earlier?"

Sally texted her friend the new found information.

"Ok," Sally said as she shut off her phone. "She said that he probably does have food poisoning."

"Does he need medical attention?"

"She said well have to wait and see."

•••LONG CHAPTER! BWAHAHAHAHA

The next day, Finn REALLY wasn't feeling good. But of course, he wasn't gonna tell anyone that. His stomach hurt like CRAZY. He had to try his best to keep from groaning at the pain.

It didn't help that Sid was driving 95 miles an hour. Of course, they were in a 100 Mph zone, but still. Being jerked around every time he hit a speed bump was not satisfying.

"SID... YOU... CAN... SLOW... DOWN... NOW!" Cammie managed to say.

Lightning however, was ok, being a racecar driver and all.

Sid slowed down at about 45 when the zone reduced from 100 to 69. (HeHe!)

"I'm getting tired. Anyone else wanna drive?"

"I will." Lightning said, then took over the wheel.

"So uh, Sally, got any news on the sick yet?" Sid asked.

"My friend just said that he will probably heal in a few days. Until then, we just have to deal with it."

"But, you know, doesn't he have to eat?"

"Well yeah but... I'll ask her."

In the back of the van

Finn overheard them talking about him but he didn't really have the energy to yell at Siddeley. He overheard the vomiting part and nausea part, but there were some parts he couldn't understand. (Like the Food Poisoning Part.) He wouldnt admit it, but he had actually thrown up in his mouth a few times too many... Like when Sid was driving fast. He felt sick to his stomach too, but like he would tell them that...

•••

They went into city of alwaysicalsnowing, and it was snowing. Like a blizzard. Holley was freezing. Cammie was freezing. Everyone was freezing. Except for Finn. He was burning up.

"It's too hot in here! Can you open a window?" Finn asked.

"No! Unlike you, the rest of us here are freezing." Sid said.

Holley who was currently wearing Finn sweatshirt (he was too hot and she was too cold) leaned up next to Finn and said,

"How can you not be cold? It's like 900 degrees below 0 in here! And you say it's hot in here!" She leaned up against him. "Wow, you are pretty warm."

Finn, who was starting to fall asleep, said "Huh? It's not cold in here at all! If anything it's 9 billion degrees in here!"

Holley laid across his lap as it was comfortable and he was warm. They both fell asleep in that position. (Well, more like Holley fell asleep, Because Finn was already asleep when she laid down.)

Sid wanted to do something, so he slapped Finn in the face. Finns instincts chimed in, and he punched Sid in the face. On purpose.

"Seriously, what do you got against me?"

"Youre... So... Annoying..."

"Oh yeah? Well you're so stubborn you won't admit you're sick!"

"For. The. Last. Time. I AM NOT SICK!"

"Finn, have you seen yourself? You look sick. You probably feel sick but you're holding it in."

"I-"

"Just nevermind." Sid said, ending the conversation.

Suddenly the van stopped.

"Lightning, what happened?"

"I don't know. I think the car stalled because it's so cold."

Lightning got out to see the engine and Sally went with him. Harry, Cammie, and Rebecca got out as well and were talking about the stupid stuff Sid did. That left just Sid, Holley, and Finn.

"So uh..." Holley said, awkwardly.

"FINN! JUST ADMIT YOU'RE SICK!" Sid yelled.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT SICK!"

"Fine, let someone take your temperature then. That will prove you wrong."

"No!"

"Finn, look at yourself! You look sick! Sally was talking to her friend and she says you have-"

"What? He has what?" Holley asked, worried.

"Food poisoning! He has food poisoning!"

Holley's face went from -_- to surprised. Finns stayed at -_-.

"I-Is that bad?"

"Not in most cases, but we don't know about his CAUSE HE'S TOO STUBBORN TO ADMIT HE'S SICK!"

"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR SID!" Finn yelled.

"WELL SOR-RY!"

"QUIET!" Holley screamed. They stared at her. "Heh heh. Hi."

* * *

**Phew! Long chapter. Anyway, expect another update for this story soon! Also who can guess correctly about what Holley last said ("QUIET!" Holley screamed. They stared at her. "Heh heh. Hi.") gets a response to their review! Also, I am going to California for five days on **

**August 7th. I'll be writing, but I might not be uploading. Cya guys! You're the best!**


End file.
